Roleplay:The X-Factor Origins (COMPLETED!)
This is the final Maverick Hunter X roleplay before the Sigma Wars series, which is also a prologue to MHX. It shows how the Reploid race was made and how everything transpired before the worst began. Summary How did Dr. Prower discover X? When and where did the first Maverick incidents occur? What happened when the Maverick Wars began? Find all this out in this prologue to Maverick Hunter X! Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Sigma the Echidna *Nana the Echidna *Alia the Hedgehog *High Max *Miles "Tails" Prower *Flame Prower *Karen Prower *Professor Gerald Robotnik *Amy Rose *Roll the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Vent the Hedgehog (present day) *Aile the Hedgehog (present day) Roleplay Prologue: An Epic Bed Time Story 10:35 P.M. - NEO ARCADIA - AT LEAST 5 YEARS AFTER THE MAVERICK WARS (two young kids are playing video games in their room) Boy: C'mon, ya want some? I've got ya Aile! Aile: Hah! Still so stupid, Vent! Alia: -walks in, seems to have aged slightly- Come on kids, it's time for bed. Vent and Aile: Aww.... Vent: Mom, come on! Just a little longer.... X: (walks in, aged a bit as well) Vent, you and I know that we both have to get up early. I could be getting the position of Legion president, and Mr. Zero won't tolerate you being late again! Vent: But dad, I almost got Aile! Once I beat her, I'll go to bed. I promise. X:....(grins) Alright, but watch out. She's almost beat you. Vent: Huh?! WAHH! (dodges with games) Aile: (gets the upper-hand and then beats him) YEAH!! Gotcha, Vent! Vent: Aww man! Alia: Alright, time for bed. (the two kids go into bed) Vent:....Hey Dad? X: Hmm? Vent: What was it like as a Hunter? X:....It was hard to say. Hard to do....hard to take so many lives and feel like a hero when I'm really a villain.... Alia: Well... At the time, there really wasn't any seriousness to the Mavericks until Sigma betrayed the Hunters... Vent: Yeah, but Dad kicked his butt! X: (humbly blushes) Aww, well.... Aile: Mom? Is it true Dad would've been bad? And how come we exist? Where do protoforms come from? How long does it take to get to the Tootsie-Roll Center of a Tootsie-Pop? X:....Huh? Aile: Kidding on that last one. (winks) Alia: Well... Heheh... X:...Y'know. I've wanted to tell you this bedtime story. About how me and your mother met. How it all started....and maybe tomorrow, I'll tell ya how it all ended.... Vent: Awesome! (just then, a Raichu mechaniloid runs in, napping excited) Aile: Looks like Rai wants to hear it too! Rai: Raichu! X: (chuckles) Alright then. Tuck in, kids. (the kids grab some stuffed animals and pillows and get ready for their bedtime story) Alia: Alright, tell them your war stories, hun. -winks and goes to their room- X: It all started on the Space Colony ARK..... Chapter 1: How it All Began SPACE COLONY ARK - 2 YEARS BEFORE THE MAVERICK WARS (Tails and Flame are exploring the Space Colony Ark) Flame: This Space Colony really is old....(looks out the window) Wow....what an amazing view. Tails: Sure is. Flame: Seems like only yesterday since Ivy left into space.....(looks around) Tails: Don't remind me... Flame: I hope she does find her mom....a part of me actually belives that--(bumps into another door) UGH! (looks up to see a restricted area) Hey Dad! What's behind here? Tails: No idea... Flame: Hmm....looks like we need a password to get in. Maybe that Mary-Sue chick...what was her name again? Sarena? Melina? Tails: -facepalms- Maria. Flame: Oh yeah. (types in Maria) Got it! (the door opens and the two go in, ntoicing some very rare technology) Flame: Wow....looks like Eggman's grandpa didn't want anyone to know about certain things. Tails: No kidding. These things must even outdate Shadow. (the two notice some computers surrounding a capsule) Flame: What's this? (dusts the capsule off and sees an X on it) An X....this doesn't look good... Tails: That could mean a number of things. Experimental, ten, failure...just a few things that could mean. Flame: There's a message here.....the date of this was...! Tails: What? Flame: The same day as the ARK shutdown. But this log says this was made 15 years before then. Tails: That confirms my suspicion...it outdates Shadow... Flame: (plays the message) Professor Gerald: (pre-recorded message) My name is Gerald Robotnik. I am the researcher who designed and built X the Hedgehog. I made X with the great limitless potential to think, feel, and act upon his own free will and accord. However, evolution and maturity takes time. I fear the world would not be ready for a machine that could do harm. So I have sealed him away in this capsule. Tests are being done but will not be completed for 30 years, the likes of which I may not be able to live long enough, and with my government potentially betraying us, nor would many of my peers. I ask that you not disturb X's sleep until 30 years and that he follow the right path. I ask all those to please allow X to be one of you. I forsee great danger into our future. Please listen and allow X to live onto his own good. He is my--no, the world's--one true hope. (the message ends) Flame: X.... Tails: ...Well, I think it's solidly past 30 years by now... Flame: Dad, you remember how hostile Shadow was. This thing's a robot with a mind of its own and an armcannon. You really want this thing to be loose shooting everything? Tails: ...Don't talk about Shadow as if you know him. I was there, I know what Shadow did. Besides, who was there to tell him right from wrong? Nobody. Eggman got to him, and the rest is history. We're here this time around. Flame: (sighs) Okay.....(presses a button and opens the capsule) (the capsule slowly opens as smoke risies up and some figure stands up) Tails: -tenses, bracing himself- X: Ngh.....(gets out, X-Buster with him) What...what happened? Where am I? Tails: ...Y-You're on the Space Colony ARK... As for what happened...it's a long story... X: (looks around) Where's the Professor? Where's Maria? Who are you?! (waving his buster at them) ANSWER! Tails: I-I am Dr. Prower... You've been in stasis for nearly 75 years... The Professor and Maria are gone.. X: What happened to them? Flame: Look, stop pointing that thing at us so we can explain everything! Tails: ...The government betrayed them and stormed the place... X: What? No.... Flame: That's government for ya man..... X: (sighs and retracts his X-Buster) I...I don't know how to thank you for releasing me.... Flame:It's no big deal. By the way, name's Flame. X:....(shakes his hand) I'm X. Tails: Alright, X... How about you come back with us to my lab? X: Thank you, Doctor Prower! Flame: (downloads the schematics of X and takes them with them) Later... Tails: -studying the schematics- This is incredible! Flame: Yeah. Never seen anything as complex as this! X: (looking around his workshop) Tails: A massive step forward from the Gizoid robots! I never thought that was possible! X: (looking around curiously) So...is this where you live, Dr. Prower? Tails: -stops suddenly, and composes himself- Hmhmhm.. Yes, this is where I live, X. X: A big place.... Tails: Well, it's half-house and half-lab, so it would be pretty big. X: I see....so what do you want me to do here? Tails: Um... I don't know... I'd like to study your systems. They are amazing, your creator was way ahead of his time, even in this time the closest thing that comes to you is still centuries behind! X: Alright then. Let me know if you need me for anything. (sits on the couch, analyzing the TV and remote, amazed as he watches TV) Flame: So dad, what are we gonna do with X? Tails: He's a technologic masterpiece... I wonder if there are others like him? Flame: Doubt it. We could make more like him, but how's he gonna live with us? Tails: Not sure... Flame: That could be a problem... X: Something wrong in there? Tails: Um, nothing, X! We're fine! X: You sure? Tails: Yep! Flame: (sighs) Hopefully, we're doing the right thing, letting him stay here.... Tails: We can't really let him go anywhere else, here's the best option. Flame: I guess so. (as the days passed, X grew to like his place in the world and proved to be a valuble asset in assisting Tails and his kids) Karen: (doing homework) Wow! This stuff is so easy now! Thanks a lot X! X: You're welcome, Karen! Flame: Heh....guess he isn't that bad after all, eh Dad? Tails: I wasn't the one who doubted his inherent morality, son. Flame: Mhm.....y'know, what if we could make more like him? Robots that are like us that can think and act on their own? Tails: Actually, I've done some digging, and apparently in some scientific circles, there's a rumor that a scientist has been working on something just like this, but the supposed facility where this mystery scientist worked it is now abandoned, ravaged by some sort of attack. Nobody can get close to whatever secrets this scientist may have due to a sentry robot that seems unbeatable. Flame: Hmm....we may wanna check it out. Tails: I have a general area of where this facility might be. Let's see this sentry robot. Flame: Sounds like a plan! X: Hmm? Something up? Tails: Hm? Uhh... (Wait a minute...if we're coming up to a fight...then we may need some firepower on our side as well...) ...We're going on a trip. I've heard some rumors about a robot just like you built by an unknown scientist, but this scientist's now-abandoned facility is guarded by a sentry robot that seems unbeatable. Why don't you come with us? X: I'd be honored, Dr. Prower! (An android like me.....) Tails: Then come. -puts a hand on his shoulder- 3:52 P.M. - ABANDONED LABORATORY Flame: This is the place. Tails: ...Looks like a war happened here... X: (looks around) Tails: -finds a heavy door with hefty protections on it- Hey, check this out. Flame: A big door.....I can handle this, stand back. Tails: -gets back- X... Are you capable of a fight? That sentry robot is probably going to be behind this door... X:.....If I have to. Flame: HAAAHH!!! (shotts a large fireblast, destroying the door, prepared) -sirens go off in the room, as a large robot dropped down- ???: Must protect Kreon's creations! X: Flame, Dr. Prower! Get behind me! (steps in front) ???: I, High Max, will destroy all who come in here! -powers up- X: My name is X. I'm not here to fight. We've come to investigate the robot that is trapped here. Please, let me pass! High Max: I cannot allow that! Leave or be destroyed! X:.....No! I will fight back if I must! High Max: Then you shall be destroyed! -dashes to X and begins punching him- X: (trying to dodge and begins shooting) High Max: -swings out at him wide and wild- X: (dashing to avoid, charging up his buster and firing charged shots) High Max: -taking some damage, jumps at him and throws large spheres of energy at him- X: Whoa! (barely dodges) High Max: -creates large energy blocks and throws them at him- X: GUHH!! High Max: -blasts energy spheres at him- X: Ugh! (barely dodges the last few, keeps shooting him) High Max: -defends with energy blocks- X: Oh man, what am I supposed to do to beat this guy? Tails: Hmm... High Max: -throws the energy blocks at him- X: (tries shooting the blocks) High Max: -dashes toward him- X: (gets out of the way) High Max: -throws an energy block at him- X: (counters with Charged Shots) -the block gets destroyed as High Max closes for a follow up- X: (dashes under him and hits a Charged Shot from behind) High Max: -takes a huge hit and falls flat on his chest, then gets back up to throw another energy block- X: (jump dashes over it) High Max: -charges up a large energy sphere and throws it at him- X: (takes great damage) High Max: This ends here, intruder! -powers up for a finisher- X: Not quite! (charging up his buster) High Max: -creates a large sphere of energy- X: HAAAAH!!! (fires a powerful charged shot at the sphere and High Max) -it explodes with a powerful blast, breaking some of the walls around- Tails: Ngh!! X:...... High Max: -on the ground on one knee, defeated- .......You have been successful... X: (walks over to him) High Max: ...I was supposed to be unbeatable...I guard Master Kreon's secrets...since I have been defeated...they are yours... X:....(nods) Thank you High Max. It was my first battle and one I will never forget. -there are two noticably badly damaged empty capsules, but the computer seems relatively undamaged- Flame: Huh?! They're gone! Tails: -goes to examine the capsules more closely- Hmm...these seem to be empty when the blast occured...meaning if there was anything in these...they're gone now... X: (takes a look at the computer) Maybe we can find some clues as to who these are.... Tails: Perhaps... Flame, assist our android friend. Flame: (nods and searches through the logs) Kreon.....obediant assassin warriors.... Tails: Hmm... -looks over Flame's shoulder- ...The project seems to have been abandoned. X: Or the creator needed time to iron out their flaws, like me. Flame; That would explain why whoever this person is made High Max; to guard these two Terminator wannabes until they were ready. X: Seems rational. Tails: The work suddenly just stops with no final reports, and there's no record of their destruction. That probably means the creator found something better than what he was making, and stopped progress on this project and had High Max guard them so that the wouldn't be used for purposes other than what they were designed to do. X: So...where are they now....? Chapter 2: Rise of the Mavericks 3:33 A.M. - ABEL CITY X: Dr. Prower, what's the point of this press conference thing? Tails: I am going to make a big announcement, X. X: If you say so.... (X gathers around a crowd of people at City Hall) Mayor: People of Abel City. We are gathered here today to begin a new age. An age of peace between man and machine. And here to announce this is an esteemed expert in machinery and robotics, and one of Mobius's most famed heroes, Dr. Miles "Tails" Prower! (Tails steps up to the podium as the crowd begins to clap and cheer for him) Tails: Thank you, thank you very much. I am honored to be standing here today to usher in a brand new age to the world, specifically, the Reploid Age! -he has several robots that look like X step forward- I am working to build even more of these Reploids so that Mobians and Reploids will both benefit as two races that share a common goal, to better ourselves and build a brighter future! -turns to one of the Reploids and shakes his hand- (the crowd look on in awe) X: Reploids.....incredible. Amy: (a bit far in the crowd) Hmmm.... Days later, the Reploids started to rolloff the assembly lines. Amy: (visits Tails' workshop) Hi Tails! Tails: Hey... -busy working on some Reploids- Amy: Hey, I heard about these Reploid things....I was wondering....I'm planning to make some specific Helperoids that are non-combat, would you mind helping me? Tails: Sure. Amy: Thanks. (kisses his cheek and they get to work) A couple hours later..... Amy: (yawns) Who'da thought making new technology would be so hard? Tails: You get used to it after a while. Amy: (giggles) Days later..... Amy: Phew! Finally, our first two are done! The next 23 will be after this....let's hope they work. Tails: -nods- Amy:....(allows them to go on) Cinnamon & Roll: (activate and look around) Tails: Hmm... Cinnamon: What is this? Roll: Who are you? Cinnamon: Me, who are you? Roll: Uhh.... Tails: -smiles and chuckles- Calm down ladies. -points to Roll- You're Roll, -points to Cinnamon- and you're Cinnamon. Those are your names. Roll & Cinnmon: (look at each other) I like it! Amy: SUCCESS!!!! Tails: -smiles- Amy, take them and explain their roles to them. I'll start making the chassis for the next set. Amy: (nods) Cinnamon, you are made specifically for medical purposes. Basically a sexy and cute nurse that helps people. And Roll, you're made for housekeeping and cleaning. Roll & Cinnamon: Cool! Tails: -starts working- (as the days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, more and more Reploids began rolling off the assembly lines and into Cities) 12:17 P.M. - CENTRAL CITY - DOOM DISTRICT BUILDING X: (looking over the city from inside) (A world where Mobians and Reploids could exist peacefully. It's so incredible that Maria and Professor Gerald's dreams were able to come true, but....it came about so quickly. The professor said it'd take decades for me to be ready to be accepted, but all these new Reploids are being assembled and rolled off by the hundreds each day.....I now start to fear....are we moving too quickly?) Meanwhile..... (some Mobians and Reploids are working at a construction site when one Mobian blunders up) Reploid: Hey! Nice going jackass! You know how hard it is to get this thing all set up? Mobian: Sorry... Reploid: Sorry?! SORRY?! I spent hours working on this and all you can say is sorry?! (grabs him by the throat) Mobian: ACK!! Well excuse ME for not having infinite stamina! Reploid: Ya wanna try taking me on, asshat! Why I oughta-- Mobian: Hah! As if I could in this state, like I said, my stamina isn't infinite like yours! Reploid: HAH!! (punches him hard) Mobian: -doesn't even bother fighting back, too tired from working to do so- Reploid: (spits on him and continues his work as if nothing happened) Want a job done right, gotta do it yourself. Mobian: -out cold- ... Days later, similar incidents began to occur..... Alia: -working hard on research when a loud crash is heard by her door- Huh? X: (groans) Alia: Oh! -runs to him- Are you okay? X: Grrr.....those rogue Reploids....chasing them when....I tripped and....(looks to her) Alia: Oh...they'll settle down after a while... X: I....I d-doubt it...(blushes) It's happened too much as of late....(gets up) Alia: -stands also- You're probably just overthinking things... X: (shakes head) I knew this would happen....it took me years to be perfected....maybe we all came into this world far too soon. Alia: X...nothing is completely perfect. X: (looks up) How do you know my name? Alia: Everyone does, aren't you that android Dr. Prower found and how he made all of us? X: (blushes) Well, uhh....didn't know that I was...y'know.... Alia: Uh, you're kind of a celeberty outside of this building. X: (blushing) (And she's quite lovely.....is this....love...?) And who might you be? Alia: I'm Alia, a researcher. X: Alia.....that's a very beautiful name. Alia: Thank you. (just then, Alia's Boss--Starscream--walked in) Starscream: Alia! Those research papers for the month! Where are they? Alia: Oh! I was just wrapping the last one up! They'll be on your desk within the hour! Starscream: (looks unimpressed) It should have been done by now! What's your excuse this time?! Alia: It took a little longer than expected to break down the intracacies of the electronic brain, sir, and I prefer to give you quality work. Starscream: I'm sure you do. The last thing I need is you becoming one of those Mavericks and getting laid to try and get off your work! X: "Maverick"? Starscream: It's a name we're using to describe those weak and vile Reploids. Alia: You didn't know, X? X: (shakes his head) Alia: Oh... X:...... Meanwhile.... Flame: Man...more Maverick attacks. Tails: Well...didn't think things would go perfect right away. They should settle down after a while... Flame; Dad, more and more of these things happen every day! And the public is really getting scared and mad over this. I don't think this stuff's settling down any time soon. Tails: Hmm...a police force for Reploids may be in order, then. Flame: We may.... Tails: We should assess how bad the situation is becoming, but I believe in them. Flame: What do we do? Tails: Hmm...I have no clue...how are the local authorities handling this? Flame; They're using "unneeded force", let's just say. Tails: Hmm... Let's continue to monitor the situation...this is troubling indeed... Flame: What do we call 'em? Tails: I heard that they're being called "Mavericks" by the general population...hmm... -the incidents continue and increase in severity- Tails: -reading a message he just recieved about the Mavericks- ...Great... Flame: Now what? Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Roleplays Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Prologue Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff